


Frozen Hearts

by Fernando9andSergio15



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Basically Fips is Elsa, Basically Fips life sucks, Basti is Kinda kristof, Frozen AU, Gen, M/M, Mario Gotze Marco and Andre are the three witches because i thought that was funny...., Mario gomez is hans, Mesut is olaf, Thomas is Anna, my poor baby, poldi is sven because i mean how funny is that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernando9andSergio15/pseuds/Fernando9andSergio15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Philipp of Germany is gifted with the powers of snow and ice, but they come at a tremendous cost to him. He hurts his baby brother, Thomas, while they are children, in an accident. He lives in fear of who he is and what he can do. </p>
<p>Prince Thomas of Germany just woke up, and he can't find his older brother. They were best grind's right? why is he suddenly not here anymore? All he wants to do is build a snow man. </p>
<p>Basically this is a Frozen German NT AU because this is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is the first chapter and I've change the plot quite a bit. Mostly, there is more back story to Philipp and I'm focusing on the emotional trauma that he faces. The basic plot elements are there but i added and change some stuff to make it darker for certain character and to provide more depth for some. Like Kristof but I mean since Basti is Kristof he's still supper lovable. 
> 
> Anyway, disclaimer I don't own any of these character and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and mid alone.

"Fips? Are you awake?" a small body poked the slightly smaller one that was currently attempting to sleep.  
"I am now," Philipp sat up and looked at his younger brother who was rolling around on the floor.  
"I'm awake too," Thomas sat up grinning.  
"Well, I would like to go back to sleep," Philipp pulled the blankets over his head.  
"Hey," Thomas jumped on Philipp who groaned loudly, "Do you want to play ice football, or build a snow man?" Philipp sat up and the two brothers had a matching twinkle in their eyes.

"More snow Fips!" Thomas giggled as he ran around the ballroom. Philipp laughed and created more, making a large pile of it by the snowman they had made earlier. He rolled some of it into a ball and kicked it toward Thomas. The younger one kicked it back to his older brother before taking a slip.  
"Be careful!" Philipp yelled as he climbed onto the large bank of snow he had just made. Thomas copied him and Philipp jumped over to the next one.  
"I can do that!" Thomas jumped and it was clear he wasn't going to make it. Panicking, Philipp sent out a flash of snow he thought would save Thomas. Instead it knocked him out of the air and onto the ground. Letting out a scream, Philipp raced down the pile of snow toward his brother. He touched the cold face and felt tears come to his eyes. Sobbing he hugged the body to him.  
"Mama, PAPA!" Philipp screamed at the top of his lungs. Trying his best, Philipp attempted to wave his hand over Thomas to wake him up. To warm him up. The doors to the grand ballroom opened up and King Michael and Queen Torsten ran into the snow filled room. The hysterical boy looked as Thomas was gathered in the queen’s arms and cradled softly. "I didn't mean to," Philipp whimpered, terrified of what just happened.  
"Philipp how could you be so reckless," Michael betrayed the still shaken up child.  
"It, it was an accident papa, I promise, I didn't mean to," Philipp cried. Pulling his older child up, Michael looked at his husband for an answer.  
"The three witches, the will know what to do," Torsten supplied, holding Thomas close to his chest. Michael nodded at him. Reaching out his hand, Philipp touched his mother's dress, causing it to freeze in a small patch. Michael pulled him away while Torsten held Thomas away from him. Philipp dropped his hand to his side, suddenly aware that he was an enemy to his own family. His sobs quieted down to violent shudders as Michael called for their horses to be saddled for the ride.

"He can be healed," Marco said, touching the frozen head of the prince, “But we will replace his memories of Philipp's powers with replacements, he will still have the joy they brought for him but I will replaced the powers with something more tangible." Torsten held Thomas for Marco to heal. Standing slightly apart, Philipp was eyed by Mario.  
"For the other one," Mario handed the king a pair of gloves, "They will hide his powers, and keep the younger one safe, but for both of their sakes, it would be best for him to learn how to use his Pierre for better." Michael watched as his older child put on the gloves.  
"Who should teach him?" Torsten still cradled Thomas in his arms.  
"There are very few left with his abilities," Andre looked at Philipp who was staring at his feet, still visibly shaken from the incident, "You would have to travel far, and most do not survive the journey."  
"What else could we do then?" Torsten looked at the witches for answers. "Philipp," Andre bent down to the young boy, "Your powers are a wonderful gift given to you, but you must learn to use them. They will be wonderful if you can teach your self to control them." "How do I do that?" Philipp looked at him innocently. "You will have to kern to not fear them, and let your emotions take control. Fear will make them so much more dangerous. If you let fear control them, you will hurt Thomas, and the rest of the people you love even more." Nodding vigorously, Philipp placed his now gloved hands together. "Then we keep them separate for now, until Philipp can learn to control them himself," Michael decided, "Philipp can stay away from Thomas, to keep him safe." Marco looked at Philipp sadly.  
"You would hurt Philipp that way," Marco reasoned.  
"And there would still be a chance that Philipp could kill Thomas," Torsten looked strait back at Marco.  
"Philipp will just have to learn to control them himself," Michael decided, “Come Philipp." The young boy followed his father. Reaching up, Philipp held out his hand to be taken by his father. The king looked down and the now glove covered hand and turned away from it.

"You will have to understand now, that you will not be allowed to play with Thomas any more," the kind looked at his older child's sad eyes.  
"Ok papa."  
"We will not have contact with you, with the exception of Sunday, when we will go to church together," Torsten stared at eyes that were starting to look to old for their time.  
"Yes, mama."  
"You will still have lessons, but you will have to teach yourself, we can't risk having an tutor come here any more. Food will be brought up for you. And under no circumstance should you ever take off your gloves," Michael looked away and left the room to avoid making his guild worse.  
"Mama, it was my fault right?" Philipp looked up at his mother with questioning eyes. Unable to answer, Torsten left the room, locking the door behind him. Staring out of the window, Philipp walked to it and pressed his face against the glass, watching the delicate snowflakes fall from the sky.

“FIPS! IT’S SNOWING LETS GO OUTSIDE!” Thomas yelled at the shut door in front of him. Banging on it with his fist he huffed frustrated. Lying on the ground he peered underneath the door to see if he could see his older brother. “Fips?” Angrily sighing Thomas gave the door a hard kick. “FIIIIIIPPPPPPPSSSSSS! LETS GOOOOOO!” Thomas threw him self at the door before sitting outside. “I’m not leaving until you come out, Philipp.” Later, Michael found Thomas sleeping against the door, and picked him up, before looking back at the door sadly. 

“Fips, Bastian is here, can you come out?” Thomas knocked on the door, “It’s snowing and we need you to help us build a snow man.” He banged on the door. “Basti hasn’t seen you in forever.” 

“Philipp?” Bastian stood next to Thomas and tapped the door. It opened a hair and Basti pushed it in, entering the room. Philipp was sitting by the window staring outside. “Fips, Thomas misses you.”  
“I can’t be near him, I’ll hurt him again.”  
“Fips, it wasn’t your fault, you just don’t – “  
“IT WAS MY FAULT,” Philipp turned to look at Bastian, “Mother and Father told me it was. It was my powers and I was the one who hit Thomas with them.”  
“It’s not your fault because you can’t control them.”  
“They’re my powers, and I’m the only one who can control them.” Sitting next to him, Bastian hugged the smaller boy close to him. “I don’t want to hurt him more,” Philipp, whimpered, “The gloves help me control them.” He looked down at his hands.  
“And the isolation?”  
“Keeps Thomas safe, from me.” 

“Philipp! I just go a new bike lets go ride it! Or we could play football?” Thomas yelled from out side his brother’s room. He heard shuffling inside and became excited, “Are you coming?”  
“Go away Thomas.” 

“I haven’t seen you in so long Fips, can you please come out? We used to be best friends.” Thomas sat down heavily, looking at the doorknob sadly, waiting for it to turn. “There’s snow. I mean I know we’re older and everything but do you want to build a snow man?”  
On the other side of the door Philipp felt the tears role down his face. He watched as snowflakes dance around the room. Hugging his knees to him self he shut his eyes so he would not have to look at his own curse.  
“Yes,” he whispered, to soft for Thomas to hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is legit not part of the Frozen plot but I changed the plot because I wanted to and I have my artistic license (lol). Basically Philipp is 17 and Thomas is 14 and is secretly the writs biggest fangirl / shipper of Basti/Fips ever. Also this chapter is important to the story later on

Wringing his gloves together, Philipp nervously played with them as the priest read a prayer out loud for the newlyweds. Looking to his left at Miroslav, Philipp’s cheeks colored slightly as the older man gave him a week smile. Looking back down at his hands Philipp went back to listening to the priest.  
“May the union of Miroslav, Crown Prince of Poland, and Philipp, Crown Prince of Germany be official in the eyes of God,” the priest ended the ceremony, the signal for Philipp and Miroslav to turn around. Miroslav held his hand softly in his and led him down from the later and out of the church into the sunlight of the city’s center. Philipp noted to himself that it was too bright, from the reflection of the snow around them. 

Thomas sat next to Bastian, board out of his mind. Looking sideways he gave the older boy a devilish look before flicking some of his peas at him. Bastian smirked before he tossed a carrot his way. Picking off a piece of bread, Thomas threw it at Bastian but missed spectacularly and hit the side of Philipp’s face. Philipp wiped the butter off his cheek before throwing a few peas in Thomas’ direction. Thomas threw another piece of bread a Philipp, hitting him on the nose. Smiling shyly at him, Philipp threw a whole rule at Thomas, hitting him in the face. Bastian snickered before getting pelted with vegetables from both brothers. Feeling daring, Thomas flicked a spoon full of mashed potatoes at his older brother, getting a bit on Miroslav as well. The older man turned to look at the food on his arm and new husband before smiling softly and wiping Philipp’s face clean, and gave him a kiss on the forehead, tenderly. Philipp blushed at the attention.  
“Enjoying the dinner?” Miroslav gave Philipp an amused look.  
“Possibly,” Philipp giggled, staring up at his husband.  
“Well then, Prince Philipp,” Miroslav held out his hand for Philipp to take with a twinkle in his eye, “It would seem that you are finished, would you like to dance?”  
“Of course, Prince Miroslav,” Philipp smiled, the spark that was long gone suddenly found in his eyes. Leading the much smaller man to the centre of the ballroom. The orchestra was signaled to play the first dance piece and Miroslav placed his hand around Philipp’s waist. Philipp blushed as he was waltzed around the ballroom, feeling happy for the first time in a long time.  
“Fips has always looked better when he is smiling,” Thomas remarked as he watched the happy couple.  
“Hmmm,” Bastian hummed picking at his cuffs.  
“You know, I always though it would be you and Fips who got married, since you both like each other. You would be the fun one and Fips would be the serious one,” looking up at the older man wistfully, Thomas sighed, “And then you could really be my brother, instead of Miroslav.”  
“I guess we aren’t the right match according to your father.”  
“My father is an idiot some times,” Thomas, snorted, “Does Fips still like you?”  
“Mhhh? I haven’t asked,” Bastian smiled weekly, “He’s married now anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”  
“So? He can get a divorce.”  
“And shame both Germany and Poland, I don’t think so.”  
“Huh,” Thomas huffed annoyed, before watching his parents, “This is the most attention they have given Fips in a long time.” He laid his head on the table. Bastian’s smile and clapping slowed.  
“Is he always in his room, still?”  
“YEAH! And it’s so annoying. He just spends his time studying. He’s probably read every book in the castle library at this point,” Thomas moaned, “And I get all of their pesky noses in my business. Why can’t they bother Fips for a change?” Bastian looked at Thomas who was ungracefully heaped on the table.  
“I guess not much has changed from six moths ago then, when I last spoke to him.”  
“Well no, that not totally fair. He came out of his room when you asked him too, but that’s only because he LIKES you.”  
“I think he would come out for Miroslav.”  
“Nope, he only loves you,” Thomas turned and left the table to find a partner to dance with. Bastian laughed as the younger prince found one and started to dance with them, very badly. 

“Hi,” Thomas turned around in the middle of the dance floor to see the shy figure of his older brother. Grinning widely, he held Philipp’s hands and started to spin him. The two proceeded to dance around the ballroom, to the smiles of all of the guests. Laughing with his brother for the first time in a while, Philipp was twirled around the room.  
“I miss this,” Thomas said, as they waltzed past their parents.  
“I do to,” Philipp whispered.  
“Then why – “  
“No Thomas, I can’t tell you, just enjoy this moment for me, please?” The twinkle in his eyes dimmed slightly, before Thomas complied as they continued their bizarre dance around the room.  
“I told Basti that you look much better smiling. Much prettier.”  
“I gained a few more reasons to smile today.” Philipp laughed and blushed at the same time.  
“ Do you love Miroslav?”  
“He’s an amazing person.”  
“But do you love him like you love Basti?” Their dance stopped suddenly as Philipp pulled away.  
“Not right now Thomas,” the spark was slowly diapering in his eyes again.  
“Fine, I will ask you later.”  
“Thomas you have to understand that it would have never worked. “  
“It could have! And I would have a much better older brother.” Thomas felt himself stumble back as Philipp shoved him.  
“You don’t know anything, Thomas,” Philipp looked at him angrily; tears appearing in his sea blue eyes.  
“Then tell me what I don’t KNOW!” He pushed his sibling backward.  
“Thomas,” Philipp looked at him sadly, “What you don’t know can’t hurt you.”  
“But I want to know!”  
“NO!”  
“See this is why Bastian would make a much better older brother. He would tell me these things.” Philipp’s lip wobbled at Thomas’ statement, before shoving past him and running out of the party. 

“Philipp!” Bastian called to his long time friend, “Come back, you are missed.”  
“I tried, Basti,” Philipp’s broken voice echoed around the hall that they were in, “I tried so hard to be the best brother I could be. There was only so much I could do, Basti; mother and father never let me out of the room, for YEARS! I wouldn’t see Thomas for month on end and I wanted nothing more than to play with him in the castle but I couldn’t, because I would hurt him.” Bastian wrapped his arms around the sobbing prince.  
“Its not to late now, you have much better control than before.”  
“But he won’t accept me, he hates me.”  
“Please,” Bastian snorted, “His feelings for you are far from hate.”  
“He wanted us to get married, Basti. It would have been you and me, and no one else.”  
“Did you ever want that?”  
“I,” Philipp looked at Bastian’s hazel eyes, “I don’t know. I love Miro. He’s an amazing person and he makes me feel happy for once in my life. Like some one could see past my curse and could see… me.” Bastian was silent for a moment.  
“If some one else cold do that, would your feelings still be valid?”  
“Are you saying you would?” Philipp asked sharply.  
“I’m not saying anything.”  
“Basti, look, I would much rather be friends with you that be with you, ok?”  
“You used to like me.”  
“That was years ago,” Philipp, answered coldly with ice in his voice, “That was when we were younger and still naïve. You know better than any one that we are not those little children any more. I’ve changed, so have you.” He walked way to find Miroslav, leaving Bastian in the suddenly freezing hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not supper happy with this chapter but the next one will be much better. Thanks!

Three years later   
“Mama, Papa,” Thomas slid down the railing to where his parents were waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, “I’ll miss you.”   
“We’ll miss you to, Thomas,” Torsten smiled at his younger child. Michael placed his hand on Philipp’s shoulder, who removed it. Sighing sadly, Michael looked at the crown prince.   
“Do you have to go?” Philipp looked at them worried. The man was still nervous to lead the country.   
“Philipp, we trust you, we have faith in you. You will do a good job. It will be your job one day,” Michael tried to reassure him, “And Miro will get better.” Philipp nodded, fighting back tears for his husband.   
“Ok,” looking away from his parents Philipp walked up the stairs to his husband, pasting Bastian on the way up.   
“Look after them,” Michael looked at Bastian who nodded, and wrapped an arm around Thomas, “Keep them safe.” 

“Miro?” Philipp whispered stepping into his room. A week cough echoed from the bed.   
“Philipp?”   
“I’m here, love,” he put his hand over the older man’s face, feeling the heat radiate off him.   
“Stay?”   
“I’m always here,” he lay down next to him petting the sweat damp hair, and wiped his forehead to cool him.   
“You’re so cold, Philipp,” Miroslav mumbled, touching his smaller husband, delirious from the fever, “Take off your gloves, you’ll feel warmer in this room.”   
“I can’t.”  
“You always where them, why?”  
“Because,” Philipp removed one glove and looked at his hand, “Because of this.” He threw his hand to the side and sharp spikes of ice suddenly appeared on the floor. Miroslav looked stunned. “I’m a freak.”   
“Philipp, why do you hide this?”   
“When Thomas an I were younger, I hurt him, with my powers. My parents said it was my fault, and it …… it was, because these powers are mine. He got better, he’s fine now but mother and father always said I should stay away from him. They locked me in my room, to protect Thomas, to protect them. I’m a monster.” Grabbing his wrist, Miroslav tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to his lips.   
“You are no freak. You are no monster,” Miroslav brushed some of the hair from Philipp’s eyes. “You are my husband and I loved you.” He pulled Philipp on to of him. Lying down, they continued to kiss. Philipp put his ungloved hand on Miroslav’s face, and everything changed. In shock he pulled away to find the once warm body under him was cold as ice.   
“Miro?” Philipp called weekly, “Miro?” the now cold face of his husband stared back at him. Backing away, Philipp choked down sobs trying to hide his fear. 

“Bastian?” Philipp hurried through the castle looking for his friend. “BASTI!” He was hysterical by this point.   
“Philipp, what’s wrong?” Bastian’s string arms caught Philipp’s shaking body.  
“Miro, its,” Philipp continued to sob, “He’s cold.” Bastian froze before dragging Philipp back in that direction. The room’s door had ice that was slowly growing on the front of it. Bastian wrenched it open and entered the room. Large spikes of ice covered the room, and the windows were seals shut with ice.   
“Philipp?” Bastian whispered. Philipp looked up at him, his blue eyes terrified of the room.   
“I was scared,” he whimpered, tears still rolling down his face. Bastian approached the bed, and touched Miroslav’s cold face.   
“His heart is frozen,” Bastian looked back at Philipp who paled.   
“Like Thomas? Will he be ok?”   
“I don’t know. We can seal this door shut in the mean time then.” Philipp nodded tearfully, and the two exited the room. 

Thomas stood at the top of the cliff, the two large boulders with the prayers and names of his parents inscribed on them. Bastian looked at Thomas sadly as Thomas gave his speech, alone. Biting his lip, Thomas walked down from the funeral with Bastian at his side. He made his way to his room, and passed Philipp’s.   
“Fips? I haven’t seen you since we got the news, please come out?” Thomas sat down in front of the door. “I know you have something that you aren’t telling me, like why you didn’t got to Miro’s funeral, but I miss you Fips, and I love you. You’re my brother and I care about you, so much.” He was met with silence from the other side. Philipp stared out the window as piles of snow and ice swirled around the room in whimsical patterns, his gloves discarded on the side. He looked down at his hands and put his gloves back on, and the snow stopped. 

“Hi,” Philipp looed up as Bastian entered the room, “Why are you here?”   
“You’re lonely. You’re shutting every one out again.”   
“Because I just hurt people,” Philipp turned around and tried to shove Bastian, but his wrist was grabbed and his arm was twisted painfully. He was thrown down onto the floor.  
“FINE, everything is your fault then,” Bastian screamed at the smaller male, “It was your fucking fault that Thomas got hurt. It was your fucking fault that Miroslav died. IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT YOUR PARENTS DIDED THEN.” Philipp was curled around himself sobbing uncontrollably on the ground. “Is that what you want to hear?” He pulled Philipp, up, “Fips.” Pressing their faces together, Bastian rubbed some Philipp’s tears away before he pressed his lips to his. Philipp froze, and remained motionless. “Fips, I care about you, so much, please stop this.” He left the whimpering prince in his room to look for the younger one. 

Saddling up his horse, Bastian paused a second when he heard the stable doors open. Looking up he was surprised to see Philipp standing at the entrance.   
“I wanted to say good by.”   
“Thanks, I guess.”  
“Be safe, please? For Thomas.” Bastian strode over to Philipp when he said that.   
“I’ll return, for you and your brother. I’ll take you away from here.”   
“You don’t have to do that, just come back safe.”   
“No,” Bastian smiled and mounted his horse, “I would much rather take you both away from here. I will return, and I will keep you safe.”


End file.
